Hiruma Demam?
by Yuuzu Akihara
Summary: One-shoot hirumamo! humor(?) Hiruma demam, mau tidak mau Mamori merawat kekasihnya. Sifat Hiruma ketika sakit dan sehat itu berbeda./"Mamori... Hari ini..."/Err.. Hiruma menggombal? Read and Review ;D


Gomenasai, ada beberapa adegan yang saya lupa masukin dan itu hal terbodoh yang pernah saya lupakan T^T. Tapi sekarang sudah saya tambahkan ;D

Yaa~ haloo, minna-san, setelah lama tidak muncul, akhirnya saya muncul dengan one-shoot baru, sebelumnya maaf belum bisa update ff yang "The Promises" karena saya sudah membocorkan siapa Yoshi, ide saya jadi hilang ._.

Selamat membaca minna~

* * *

Di Universitas Saikyoudai, hari Sabtu tidak bisa dibilang hari libur seperti pada kampus lain pada umumnya. Kalau di kampus lain, hari Sabtu tidak ada kegiatan pembelajaran, paling-paling hanya ada kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Hari sabtu juga hari paling membahagiakan bagi mahasiswa, karena mereka pikir, hari Sabtu, di mana mereka dapat jalan-jalan dengan kekasih atau sekedar bersantai di bawah atap rumah mereka sendiri, menikmati hangat dan nyamannya suasana rumah, menonton acara televisi sambil menikmati teh dan camilan. Tapi jangan pikir kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan hari Sabtu tersebut di Universitas Saikyoudai. Latihan gila-gilaan ekstrakurikuler American Football yang dipimpin oleh Hiruma Youichi, mantan kapten Deimon Devil Bats yang sekarang menjabat sebagai kapten di Saikyoudai Wizard. Tidak ada kata libur, santai, tenang, dari klub Saikyoudai Wizard. Bahkan dalam latihan sekali pun, anggotanya tidak diizinkan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

'Kapten, istirahatlah sebentar,'

Sang kapten akan memberikan _death-glare_ dan mau tidak mau mereka akan melanjutkan latihan.

'Kapten, kami lelah,'

Hiruma akan langsung membentak dan memuntahkan peluru-peluru karetnya ke arah mereka untuk melanjutkan latihan. Padahal wajah teman-temannya sudah menunjukkan keputusasaan.

'Kapten-'

Lempar granat.

Sewaktu Hiruma sedang menjalankan latihan pada juniornya di sekolah Deimon, dia tetap tidak mengurangi porsi latihannya. Sampai ada siswa kelas satu yang hampir jatuh pingsan, "Hei Sataro! Kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya junior lainnya.

"Baik-baik saja~ nahaha, Yuzan jangan ambil makananku~ kenapa tanahnya bergoyang yaa~" anak bernama Sataro itu mulai bergumam aneh-aneh, cara berjalannya seperti orang mabuk, sepertinya dia mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

"Sataro! Bertahanlah! Sataro, kalau kau melihat cahaya putih, jangan berjalan ke sana! Kembalilah Sataro! Kau masih punya hutang padaku! Jangan tinggalkan kami dulu!" malang sekali anak bernama Sataro itu. Hiruma tidak mempedulikan juniornya. Yah, itu lah Hiruma Youichi, latihan neraka tanpa ampun.

.

.

Sabtu ini, Anezaki Mamori, manajer Saikyoudai Wizard, sekaligus manajer 'pribadi' Hiruma sudah sampai di ruang klub _amefuto _satu jam lebih awal dari jam yang dijanjikan untuk membersihkan ruang klub sambil menunggu teman-temannya datang latihan. Hampir satu jam dia sendirian di ruang klub, tapi teman-temannya tak kunjung datang juga. Rasanya sepi, sepiiiiiiiii sekali.

Mamori melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. 15:50. Hampir satu jam, baik teman-temannya maupun Hiruma belum sampai di ruang klub untuk latihan sore.

Mamori menarik keluar ponsel berwarna merahnya yang bergetar dari saku celana _jeans_nya. Sebuah panggilan dari Hiruma.

"Halo, Hiruma-_kun_, kau di mana? Kenapa yang lain tidak datang latihan?"

"_Hari ini latihan kuliburkan, manajer sialan, lebih baik kau ke apartemenku sekarang,"_

Setelah itu Hiruma memutuskan sambungan telepon sebelum Mamori menjawabnya. Mamori menggembungkan pipinya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal sambil keluar ruangan dan mulai pergi menuju apartemen Hiruma. Gadis itu tidak menyadari suara Hiruma yang lebih parau dari biasanya.

.

.

Mamori P.O.V

Di sinilah aku sekarang, depan apartemen Hiruma. Kedua tanganku penuh dengan kantung belanja berisi bahan makanan yang kubeli tadi di Son-Son, aku tahu, pasti Hiruma belum makan daritadi, makanya sebelum aku sampai sini, aku pergi beli bahan makanan, dan tidak lupa juga, _cream_ _puff_.

Aneh. Hiruma tidak membukakan pintu untukku. Biasanya beberapa meter sebelum aku sampai depan pintu, dia sudah berdiri di sini, berkat kamera pengintai miliknya. Tapi ke mana dia?

Tak lama aku mendengar suara hentakan kaki dari dalam kamar apartemen Hiruma.

**CKREK!**

Suara kunci pintu yang dibuka dan...

"Lama sekali kau, manajer sialan!"

Teriakannya itu membuatku naik darah, apa-apaan dia, aku sudah mau datang tapi dia malah marah-marah.

"Apa sih? Aku tadi beli bahan makanan dulu!" kataku tak kalah kesalnya sambil memperlihatkan kantung belanja dikedua tanganku.

Dia langsung menarik dua kantung belanja dari tanganku tanpa debat dan berjalan ke dalam ruang apartemennya menuju dapur. Fufufu, tumben dia bersikap seperti ini.

Aku segera menyusulnya masuk ke apartemen, ruang tamunya sangat berantakan. Bekas makanan instan seperti ramen, bungkus onigiri, dibiarkan begitu saja di atas meja kaca, bertumpuk-tumpuk majalah _Football_ di atas sofa yang dibiarkan berserakan. Dia ini, kenapa tidak menjaga kebersihan, sih? Kalau begini, kan dia bisa sakit!

Aku segera mengambil peralatan bersih-bersih dan mulai menyapu kalau aku tidak merasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang. "Mamori~". Suara Hiruma terdengar jelas ditelingaku, kemudian aku merasakan sebuah hembusan pelan dan panas menerpa telingaku.

"Hi-Hiruma-_kun_! Jangan mengagetiku begini!" kataku melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menghadapnya. Tapi dia malah kembali memelukku.

"Hari ini kau cantik dan harum sekali… Bagaikan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dan menyebarkan wewangiannya di musim semi,"

BLUSH

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas. A-Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Hiruma, err… menggombal?

"Hi-Hiruma-_kun_? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku agak khawatir. Kemudian aku mendorongnya pelan untuk melepaskan pelukan. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, nafasnya berat, aku juga baru sadar kalau seluruh tubuhnya panas ketika tadi ia memelukku.

Aku meletakkan punggung tanganku di dahinya, panas. Aku segera menariknya ke kamar, menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat, dia menurut dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Setelah ia berbaring, aku beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambilkan air dingin di dapur.

Begitu aku kembali dengan sebuah baskom berisikan air dingin dan handuk kecil, Hiruma sudah tertidur. Aku menarik kursi kecil untuk duduk di samping Hiruma dan meletakkan handuk yang sudah dibasahkan dengan air dingin di atas dahinya. Nafasnya memburu dan terasa berat, Ia juga terbatuk-batuk dan bergumam kalau tenggorokannya sakit dan gatal. Ah, tidak pernah kulihat dia mengeluh ketika sakit.

Aku segera beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan secangkir teh panas, resep teh ini bukan teh manis biasa, tapi aku juga menambahkan beberapa rempah untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dan gatal pada tenggorokannya.

Begitu aku kembali, dia masih tertidur, Dada Hiruma naik-turun pelan, menandakan nafasnya mulai teratur, "Hiruma-_kun_, bangun, aku buatkan teh," aku menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan sampai dia terbangun.

Mata hijau _emerald _itu muncul perlahan dari persembunyiannya, mata yang biasa berkilat tajam untuk menakuti orang-orang, sekarang terlihat lemah. Cahaya hijau _emerald _itu sedikit meredup. Aku semakin tidak tega melihatnya sakit.

"Ada apa?" suaranya semakin parau dan terdengar lemah.

"Aku membuatkan teh untukmu, tadi kau bilang tenggorokanmu terasa tidak enak, 'kan?" kataku sambil membantu laki-laki di hadapanku bangun. Aku meletakkan bantalnya di kepala kasur supaya dia dapat posisi yang nyaman untuk bersandar dan duduk di samping Hiruma..

"Aku mau kopi," katanya terbatuk-batuk.

"Tidak boleh, Hiruma-_kun_. Kau sedang sakit, aku sudah buatkan teh untukmu," bujukku pelan. Hiruma menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Sesaat aku merasa dia lucu, aku pasti sudah memeluknya dan mengatakan, '_kawaii_!' kalau aku tidak ingat dia sedang sakit.

"Aku mau kopi saja,"

"Jangan, kopinya lain kali saja, kau sedang sakit. Sekarang minum teh, ya? Habis ini tidur lagi, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan,"

Aku bergeser sedikit dari posisi dudukku untuk mengambil secangkir teh hangat. Tiba-tiba Hiruma memelukku dari belakang. Satu tangan Hiruma menahan tanganku yang sudah menyentuh cangkir kopi, "Aku mau kopi, Mamori, kopi," pelukan Hiruma melonggar, tenaganya pasti habis untuk merengek minta kopi.

"Hiruma-_kun_, jangan begini." aku melepas pelukannya dan berbalik menghadapnya. Kedua tanganku menangkup kedua pipinya yang terasa panas di telapak tanganku dan menatap matanya yang sayu dalam-dalam, "Dengarkan aku, seluruh badanmu terasa tidak enak, 'kan?"

Ya. Itu respon yang aku dapatkan ketika ia mengangguk pelan. Lagi-lagi aku harus menahan diriku untuk tidak memeluknya atau pun memfotonya.

"Kau ingin sembuh, kan?" Hiruma mengangguk lagi, akhirnya aku berhasil membujuknya untuk minum teh. Merawat Hiruma yang seperti ini membutuhkan kesabaran.

Aku menyuruhnya untuk berbaring dan tidur. Aku terus mengganti handuk kompres di dahinya. Ketika dia tertidur lelap, aku mengecup pipinya pelan, "Cepat sembuh, Hiruma-_kun_," lalu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan makanan dan mengambil obat untuknya.

"_Arigatou_, Mamori,"

.

.

Normal P.O.V

Hari semakin gelap, Mamori menoleh jam dinding yang ada di apartemen Hiruma, 20:25. Mamori tidak perlu meminta izin orangtuanya karena pulang larut, karena saat ini kedua orangtuanya sedang pergi ke rumah neneknya di Chiba.

Mamori menyibukkan dirinya membersihkan apartemen Hiruma yang berantakan sambil menunggu masakannya matang. Mamori juga terus mengecek keadaan Hiruma yang tertidur pulas seperti anak kecil, 'Wajahnya ini, sangat menggemaskan, seandainya dirinya yang asli itu bisa bersikap manis, apalagi meminta kopi seperti tadi,' batin Mamori. Mulai dari ruang tamu, ruang makan, kamar mandi, kamar Hiruma, ia bersihkan semuanya. Setelah Mamori menyiapkan bubur dan obat untuk pacarnya yang tengah sakit itu, ia segera membawanya ke kamar Hiruma.

Laki-laki itu sudah bangun, masih berbaring di atas ranjang berukuran besarnya itu. Pandangannya lurus pada langit-langit kamarnya. "Hiruma-_kun_, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Mamori, ia meletakkan makanan dan obat Hiruma di atas meja kecil samping ranjang. Lalu mengambil handuk kompres dan menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Hiruma.

"Hangat, sepertinya setelah beberapa kali kompres dan tidur, panasmu menurun, sekarang kau makan dulu, setelah itu minum obatnya,"

'Tumben sekali hari ini dia tidak berisik atau pun marah-marah seperti biasanya. Mungkin demamnya terlalu menguras tenaga.' batin Mamori lagi. Ia tidak sadar kalau sepasang mata di hadapannya itu tengah menatap dirinya lekat-lekat, membuat Mamori salah tingkah.

"A-Apa sih, kamu?! Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?!"

"Indah..."

Mamori mengeryitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti maksud kata 'indah' yang diucapkan Hiruma. Kemudian Hiruma bangung dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk bersandar di atas kasurnya.

"Aku sangat menyukai matamu, seperti lautan. Warnanya dapat membuat siapa pun yang menatapnya tenggelam oleh keindahan lautan itu..."

...

...

'Oh, tidak, jangan lagi,' Mamori menahan nafas mendengar ucapan Hiruma yang terdengar menggombal. Tidak hanya sekali, tapi sudah dua kali sifat dan sikap pacarnya itu berubah total dari yang biasanya.

"Ada apa, Mamori-_chan_?"

...

...

Sekali lagi, Mamori menahan nafas melihat Hiruma tersenyum dan memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Bukan karena Hiruma tidak pernah tersenyum atau pun memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, Hiruma juga pernah memanggil Mamori dengan nama kecilnya sejak mereka pacaran, tapi tidak dengan suffix '–_chan'_.

"Siapa kau?! Kau bukan Hiruma! Keluar kau dari tubuh Hiruma!" teriak Mamori menodong Hiruma dengan sapu yang ada di sebelahnya.

Hiruma mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung, "Ini aku, Youichi, kau lupa padaku?" kata Hiruma menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan! Kau bukan Hiruma! Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Di mana Hiruma yang asli?!"

Hidung Hiruma mencium harumnya bau makanan di ruangan itu, matanya tertuju pada sebuah mangkuk berukuran sedang yang ada di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya, tidak memedulikan Mamori yang masih menodongnya dengan sapu.

'Mungkin dia benar-benar Hiruma...' batin Mamori meletakkan sapu yang dia pegang erat-erat sebelumnya itu kembali ke tempatnya. Mamori mengambil semangkuk bubur itu dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuan Hiruma. "Makan lah," kata Mamori menarik kursi untuk duduk dekat Hiruma.

Hiruma mulai memakan buburnya perlahan, Mamori menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan di atas kasur sambil memperhatikan pacarnya yang tengah makan. 'Dia lucu juga, ya,' batin Mamori.

Merasa diperhatikan, Hiruma menoleh ke arah Mamori yang tengah senyum-senyum memperhatikannya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Mamori. Lalu ia mengambil mangkuk bubur Hiruma yang sudah habis di meja dan menyodorkan Hiruma segelas air putih dan obat.

"Apa ini? Racun?" tanya Hiruma polos. Mamori _sweatdrop_ mendengar pernyataan polos laki-laki dihadapannya itu.

"Bukan! Lagipula, untuk apa aku meracunimu?! Ini obat, Hiruma-_kun_," jelas Mamori.

"Tidak mau." Kata Hiruma cepat dan mendorong pelan tangan Mamori yang memegang obat.

"Eh? Kenapa? Supaya kau cepat sembuh, Hiruma-_kun_,"

Hiruma kembali mengacuhkan Mamori, ia lebih memilih bersembunyi dibalik selimut daripada harus menerima serangan obat Mamori. Tentu saja dengan memilih tidak minum obat, Mamori akan memarahinya.

"Hiruma Youichi! Kau itu baru selesai makan! Tidak baik kalau langsung tidur! Kau juga belum minum obat, kau perlu obat,"

"Obatku bukan itu,"

Bingung, Mamori tidak mengerti maksud 'itu bukan obatku' Hiruma. Apa ia salah ambil obat? Apa sebenarnya Hiruma sudah pergi ke berobat dan dapat resep khusus dari dokter? Atau, Hiruma hanya mengelak supaya tidak minum obat?

Laki-laki itu keluar dari persembunyiannya, Hiruma bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Ia menatap lekat Mamori yang masih setia duduk disampingnya. Mamori merasakan dirinya hanyut oleh tatapan hijau _emerald_ dihadapannya sampai gadis itu tak sadar kalau laki-laki yang ia cintai itu menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Obatku itu, ini. Aku tidak memerlukan yang lain. Aku hanya ingin kau."

Mamori tidak protes dengan tindakan Hiruma kali ini, ia tidak membutuhkan sapu untuk menyuruh 'sesuatu' yang mungkin merasuki diri Hiruma keluar, karena Mamori tahu betul, bahwa yang dihadapannya ini adalah Hiruma. Hiruma Youichi yang asli.

Kemudian Hiruma mendorong tubuh Mamori pelan untuk melihat pasangannya. Hijau _emerald_ bertemu biru _sapphire_, tangan kiri Hiruma mengusap pelan lembutnya pipi Mamori. Laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Mamori.

Sebuah kecupan dari bibir Hiruma mendarat di dagu Mamori, sepertinya efek Hiruma sakit juga membuat ciumannya tidak akurat, "Hi-Hiruma-_kun_! Untuk apa itu?!"

"Bisa 'kah, kau berhenti mengomel dan berteriak? Kepalaku sangat sakit," kata Hiruma memijat pelipisnya.

"_Go__men_," gumam Mamori sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Menginaplah di sini,"

Mamori reflek menatap Hiruma dan memberikan tatapan 'tidak' pada kekasihnya itu. "A-Apa? Kau bercanda? Kita belum menikah, tidak boleh tinggal satu atap, lagipula aku tidur di mana, nanti?"

"Ralat, akan menikah." potong Hiruma cepat.

Yap, Hiruma yang asli sudah kembali.

"_Mou!"_

"Kau bisa tidur bersamaku. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan apa-apa," jelas Hiruma menyeringai a la setannya.

"Kau mencurigakan!"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, manajer bodoh! Kau jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak! Sekarang juga sudah larut, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang, ca-lon is-tri si-a-lan!"

Mamori merasakan wajahnya memanas mendengar Hiruma memanggilnya 'calon istri'. Hiruma kembali memeluk gadis itu dan berbaring di kasur. Hangat. Itu yang Mamori rasakan ia bersandar di dada Hiruma. Suara detak jantung Hiruma yang terdengar berderu cepat, membuat gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Hati gadis itu ikut berdebar-debar ketika merasakan pelukan pasangannya mengerat.

"Oyasumi, Youichi,"

"Oyasumi, Mamori,"

.

.

OMAKE

Sinar matahari yang menembus tirai tipis di apartemen Hiruma tak dapat membangunkan pemilik kamar apartemen itu. Ia masih sangat malas untuk membuka matanya di hari Minggu yang menurutnya cocok untuk bersantai.

Hiruma berguling ke arah yang berlawanan. Tangannya meraba-raba sisi kasur disampingnya yang ia yakin bahwa semalam ada seseorang yang menemaninya tidur. Mata hijau _emerald_ itu menampakkan kilaunya, mencari tahu apa yang tidak ada. Kosong. Di sebelahnya, tempat Mamori tidur bersamanya sekarang kosong, ke mana gadis itu?

"Uhuk, uhuk,"

Gadis itu, Mamori, keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat, lebih pucat dari kulit aslinya, langkahnya gontai, kepalanya akan membentur meja di depannya kalau Hiruma tidak cepat menangkapnya.

"Pusing," gumam Mamori, nafasnya memburu, matanya merah dan berair, Hiruma juga merasakan tubuh Mamori panas.

"Kekeke, kurasa, sekarang giliranku,"

* * *

Terima kasih yang sudah bersedia membaca ulang XD

Kemungkinan besar Omake di atas akan dibuat ceritanya, jadi sequel dari ff ini :D  
Jangan lupa review! ;D


End file.
